Silence Inside The Handphones
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Gadis itu menunggu selama berminggu-minggu padahal gadis itu terus memandangi handphone-nya yang membisu berpikir akankah lelaki itu menghubunginya. /"Apa kabar, Hinata?"/"Na-Naruto-kun?"/"Secepat mungkin aku akan pulang demi ulang tahunmu, Hinata"/Canon/400 words.#123


Di sebuah ranjang kamarnya, seorang gadis berparas cantik nan manis berbaring terlentang sambil menatap handphone di sampingnya. Matanya terus menatap hingga tidak tahu kapan dialihkan tatapan tersebut ke segala arah.

Sudah berhari-hari gadis ini menunggu kedatangan dari jalur sebelah sana lewat handphone tersebut, tetapi handphone berbentuk kotak itu tidak berdering malah diam makin menjadi. Hati seorang gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut semakin tidak karuan kapan berhentinya rasa kerinduan yang telah menggerogoti hatinya.

Air mata terlintas di kelopaknya, menutup matanya berwarna perak. Dirinya pun tertidur lelap diiringi hujan salju yang dingin dengan jendela yang terbuka, menyalurkan salju masuk ke dalam kamar.

**..oOo..**

**.**

**Silence Inside The Headphones**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, Canon, miss typo (pasti ada). Dan masih banyak lagi. 500 words. Pair NaruHina. Buat ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata.

**..oOo..**

Konohagakure, tempat tinggal bagi para ninja negeri Api. Masih dipimpin oleh Hokage Kelima, Tsunade, yang terus menjabat tempat tertinggi di desa ini. Belum ada satupun orang yang mengganti dirinya walau Naruto masih mempunyai hak berikutnya suatu hari nanti, namun ketiadaan Naruto beberapa hari di desa Konoha membuat semua orang panic dan bingung. Apa jangan-jangan Uzumaki Naruto telah pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mau pulang lagi?

Sejak pertarungan dengan Uchiha Madara dan Bijuu, kedamaian desa Konoha dan desa lainnya berlanjut. Ini merupakan kesetiaan seorang Ninja demi menuntaskan misinya demi perdamaian dan keinginannya menjadi Hokage. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang tahu keberadaan Naruto terutama beberapa sahabatnya.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu, kepergian Naruto yang tidak diketahui membuat gadis berambut panjang tidak mau keluar dari kamar sembari memegang handphone miliknya berwarna biru keperakkan.

Hatinya menciut seiring berjalannya waktu meski hatinya tetap terarah kepada sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik mirip rambut durian. Tidak ada satupun yang juga mampu meredam kegelisahan Hinata, merupakan nama kecil gadis ini, berdiri di depan gerbang desa Konoha.

"Tidak masuk, Hinata?"

Gadis disebut namanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek menghampiri dirinya sambil tersenyum. Mau tidak mau, Hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mau di sini saja," jawabnya lembut.

"Masih menunggu?" tanya Sakura berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata.

"Iya."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai dia terdengar suaranya, menampilkan sosoknya, dan jelas-jelas berhadapan denganku," jawab Hinata lagi yang terdengar sayu.

"Selalu, ya? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata. Sampai kapan pun kita tetap akan menunggu walau harus menderita." Mata hijau Sakura melihat jalan masuk hutan, tempat di mana mereka pernah meninggalkan Konoha dalam beberapa hari.

Hinata terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar dering ponsel bergetar di pegangannya. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengangkatnya, melihat siapa orang yang menelepon di balik layar handphone, terkejut bukan main kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, ya?" Hinata mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum, menepuk bahu Hinata lalu kemudian berbalik pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sebelum itu, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Hinata mengangkat jalur panggilan tersebut dari Naruto. "Ha-halo? Na-Naruto-kun?"

"_Apa kabar, Hinata?"_ sapa Naruto di seberang sana.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Na-Naruto-kun kapan pulang?"

Tidak terdengar suara sahutan di jalur tersebut. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh, apakah di seberang sana itu Naruto atau orang lain. Saat ingin mengatakannya lagi, Hinata dikejutkan oleh orang di belakang. Secepat mungkin Hinata membalikkan tubuh, melihat Naruto berdiri sambil mendekatkan handphone ke telingannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Secepat mungkin aku pulang demi ulang tahunmu, Hinata!" sahut Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menelepon. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Air mata Hinata jatuh tertumpah ruah. Hinata melangkah menghampiri Naruto untuk memeluknya. Pemuda tersebut membalasnya. Dua handphone milik mereka berdua terjatuh menabrak tanah walau tidak pecah. Di sana masih ada layar sambung ke jalur lain tanpa terdengar apa yang ada di dalamnya.

_Happy Birthday, Hinata!_

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Pendek, ya? Sengaja, kok supaya ada hadiah yang bisa saya berikan untuk Hinata. Saya baru buat canon untuk Hinata dan juga Naruto. Pertama kali pula. Hehe…

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 27 Desember 2013


End file.
